Don't Know Why
by xHypnotizedx
Summary: Something's going wrong in Danny's family and Danny knows it. When he finds out the truth about his father all he needs are his good friends by side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Danny! Hurry up we're going to be late!"

"Hold on mum! I'm coming!" I shouted back. We were going to my aunt's wedding and my mum was going insane trying to get everybody ready. We had to be there early to help set up and everything. It was going to be massive considering I have a lot of family in Bolton not to mention all the friends that were coming. I stepped out of my bathroom, shook my wet hair that I didn't bother to dry very well, and I looked at the clothes that had been laid out on my bed. Suit jacket, a tie, dress pants and dress shoes. "Yeah right," I mumbled to myself. I was never much of a dressy guy so instead I took out a white The Who t-shirt and pulled that on over my head, then put the suit jacket over it, put on a pair of dark jeans and some Etnies, then looked in the mirror. "Danny!"

"Coming!" I shouted heading down the stairs. My entire family looked at me as I stepped down into the living room.

"Danny!" my mum shouted at me. "What?" I asked.

"What are you wearing?" she asked me, beginning to panic, "You were supposed to put on what I laid out on your bed. Go change, we'll be late but-"

"Honey…" my dad stopped her, "He'll be fine. Besides if you make him change now not only are we going to be late, but he'll be even grumpier at the wedding than he already is. I smiled and my dad winked at me. My mum sighed, "Fine, everyone just get in the car."

My dad was awesome, and ever since I can remember he's been my inspiration. He played a lot of shows at pubs and stuff and I've always wanted to get into music like him. He bought me my first guitar and taught me how to play. He introduced me to my idols, Springsteen and The Who and he's one of the only people in the house who puts up with the music that's blasting from my room. I remember the day I got my first guitar. I must have been around five or six years old.

"_Open this one next, Danny," My dad said smiling. I stared at the massive box under the Christmas tree and wondered what it was. My older sister stopped and watched me as I tore into the wrapping paper. When I saw what was in that box I couldn't breathe. My eyes lit up and jumped up and hugged my dad, "A guitar! No way! Thank you so much Daddy," My dad laughed and said, "I promise, starting tomorrow morning I'm going to teach you how to play that, okay?"_

I put my iPod headphones in my ears and stared out the window as we drove to the church. I wasn't exactly looking forward to sitting through my aunt's wedding and I really wasn't in the mood to go to the reception afterwards either. I was looking forward to a night by myself at home until I was told I had to come.

We stepped out of the van and walked into the church. My whole family gave me looks on what I was wearing but I could care less. They didn't like a lot of things about me, my hair, my clothes, the music I listened to, and the people I hung around. That was their problem though. I had no intention of changing for them.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the wedding was over and I jumped up and headed to the car. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. We had to go congratulate my Aunt Karen and her new husband Mike. "Dad," I said. He looked back at me, "Can we go?" I asked desperately, "_Please"_

"Yeah, alright. We'll go." Everyone headed to the car and my mother reminded us that we had to go to the reception. My sister Vicky and I groaned, "Mum, can we please go home," Vicky asked. My mother shook her head, "No. You have to come." We both sat back and sighed. It was going to be a long night. We got to the huge hall where the reception was being held and I hopped out of the car. I stood by the food table and drank my soda while I watched everyone else dancing and talking. I figured another hour or so into the party everyone would be wasted and I could at least get some amusement out of it.

"'Scuse me," A kid said to me and I turned my attention away from my crazy family, "Oh sorry," I said moving away from the cooler so he could get a drink. I sighed, "Having fun?" I asked. I'd never seen him before; he couldn't possibly be a part of my family.

"Not really," He laughed opening his can of soda and standing next to me, "You?"

"Hardly," I said, "I barely wanted to come at all. It's not that I don't like my Aunt Karen, because I do. I'm just not a big fan of weddings. Or anything to do with huge family gatherings to be honest."

"Tell me about it," the kid agreed. "I'm Dougie," he told me. "Danny," I replied. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," he told me, "You?"

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in March." I said, "So is Mike your uncle or..?"

"Well, he's my dad's cousin so I guess. I had to drive all the way from Essex to be here," he told me, "You like The Who?" he asked changing the subject and pointing to my shirt.

"Yeah, they're wicked." I said, "Do you like 'em?"

"Yeah I like some," he told me, "I'm mostly into Blink 182 and The Used though."

I nodded, "Play any instruments?"

"Yeah, I've been playing bass since I was like twelve and I play a little guitar as well, but I'm not too good. I'm in a band but we haven't really gotten anywhere yet." He told me, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I've been playing guitar ever since I can remember. I play a little harmonica too. I've been writing with my good friend Tom for a while but we haven't really gotten anywhere yet. You're in a band?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's called Ataiz. Me and a few of my friends started it. We haven't gotten real far yet but we're close. We played a show just a few nights ago at a real small place down in Essex."

"Really?" I asked him, "That's so awesome. How was it?"

"It was wicked!" he told me, "It was so funny though, we opened up for another band and the one kid in my band was good friends with the lead singer of the people we were opening up for and he said the only way we could open for them was if we played our last song in nothing but our boxers."

"And you did it?" I laughed. He nodded, "Yeah. Then some girl followed me to our car trying to get my number. It was slightly creepy."

"Was she good looking?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded, "But she was like 18."

"Dude! That's wicked." I laughed. "Yeah, it's cool. We all promised each other that if we make it big then we're going to make it big together."

"Well, who knows? You could be the next Busted or something," I told him. He laughed.

"Give me a break! For starters they're huge and thousands of girls worship the ground they walk on. I'm not so good looking" he laughed, "Secondly I don't wanna sound like them. They're just like every other boyband. I wanna be different."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to end up like all those boybands out there, no matter how big they are." I agreed.

"Do you sing too, or just play guitar?" he asked me. "I sing a little bit." I told him, "I'm alright I guess,"

"So how long do you reckon we'll be here?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Knowing my dad, I'll be here all night. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same," I sighed, "Well you and I ought to make the best of our time here. How long before everyone is drunk and making complete morons of themselves?"

Dougie looked at his watch, "Not long," he laughed.

"So, is your real name Dougie, or is it Douglas and that's kind of a nickname?" I asked.

"Nope, it's just Dougie. Dougie Lee Poynter. It pisses me off when teachers call me Douglas." He laughed.

"I know what you mean. Anyone who calls me Daniel tends to get on my nerves. I mean that is my full name, but for God's sake just leave it at Danny." I agreed.

A few hours later Dougie and I were sitting back watching everyone and my sister came and got me, "Danny," she said. I looked up, "We're leaving."

"Oh, alright." I said getting up. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Dougie," I said, "His dad and Mike are cousins. They live in Essex."

"Hi Dougie," my sister waved. He smiled, "Hi," he said quietly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then," I said to Dougie. He shrugged, "Doubt it. Mate, do you realize how far Essex is? But yeah, hopefully we'll see each other again."

"I hope you and your band make it big. Promise me when you do I get front row seats and backstage passes." I laughed. He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up, "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up around noon and poured a massive bowl of cereal then opened the fridge and looked around. "You're joking…" I mumbled to myself, "Mum!" I shouted through the house, "We're out of milk!" I looked on the counter and picked up the note that was sitting there

_Went to the grocery store_

"Of course…" I mumbled. Now I was stuck with a bowl of dry cereal and no milk. I shook my head and grabbed a can of Pepsi and sat down on the couch flipping through the TV channels. There was nothing on. There was never anything on. I just left it at Top Gear, leaned back and put my feet up on the coffee table. Nearly two hours and three cans of pop later I decided to go for a walk until I could think of something to do. I left a note on the kitchen counter then headed out the door. I walked for about twenty minutes and ended up on 10th Street. "Danny!" I heard someone call. I looked up at the house I was in front of and saw my best friend Colleen with her head out the window. I waved and she disappeared then seconds later opened her front door. I walked up to her front porch.

"Hey! How are you?" she asked smiling.

"I'm good. Can I use your bathroom?" I asked. "I just walked six blocks after drinking three cans of Pepsi. Not exactly a good idea."

"Sure," she laughed letting me in, "It's exactly where it was the last time you were here."

Colleen and I were best friends, but I haven't gotten to see her in a while since I had been on vacation for a week and a half. I just got back, but I've been so busy. Finally everything is starting to slow down a bit.

"I miss you," she said through the door as I was washing my hands. "I miss you too." I said opening to door. Colleen tackled me into a hug. "Your hands are wet from the water you just washed them with…right?" she laughed.

"What are you talking about? I never wash my hands," I joked, wiping my wet hands on her face. She laughed, "Danny Jones, you are disgusting."

"Yeah, but you love me." I said. We walked up to her room ad I flopped down onto her bed. "I just made that!" she told me.

"Woops, my bad," I laughed still not moving. She sat down at her desk and started putting on her make-up. "What do you need to put on make-up for?" I asked her walking to her desk.

"Because I'm going to the movies tonight with a few people," she explained, "And the guy I like is going to be there."

"Well you don't need to put on make-up. You look good without it." I told her.

"Aw, well thank you." she smiled, "You can come if you want. It's just kind of an open invite." She offered.

I shrugged, "Sure, maybe I'll come. So who's this guy you like, huh?"

"James." She told me, "He sat behind me in science this year. You might not know him."

"James…James…" I said to myself, trying to put the name with a face, "Oh is he the goofy looking kid who ran for president?" I asked her.

"He isn't goofy looking!" she laughed, hitting me. "Ouch…okay, okay fine. He's extremely fit and I'd love to hook up with him sometime."

"Now you're just creeping me out," she told me, "So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come. What time?" I asked opening her tube of lip gloss.

"7:30. what are you doing?" she asked me laughing.

"Nothin," I said, "Why do girls use this? I mean really, why do girls insist on putting make-up on?"

"Because." she told me, "I mean you can use it if you really want but I can't promise I will want to be seen in public with you if you do."

"Can I really?" I asked laughing, "I think I'd look pretty good in it."

"Oh yeah, you would be an extremely hott woman," she laughed.

"I'd go out with me if I was a girl." I said laughing. There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Colleen called. Her friend Kate walked in, "Hi Colleen."

"Hey," Colleen said plugging her hair straightener in. "Hi Danny," Kate said sitting on the bed next to me. "Hi," I waved. Kate and I weren't amazing friends but we hung out a lot since her and Colleen are good friends.

"What would happen if you straightened my hair?" I asked running my hands through my incredibly curly hair. Kate laughed, "It'd get straight. Can we do it?"

"No!" I said, "You aren't touching my head with that."

"Please!" Kate and Colleen begged. I shook my head, "No way!"

"Come on Danny," Colleen said, "Please. It'll be funny. If you don't like it then you can just get your hair wet and wait for it to dry curly again."

"Fine," I sighed giving in. They both laughed and led me to the seat in front of Colleen's desk. "I feel like a girl." I said.

"Good," Colleen said, "Now hold still."

"Ow!" I shouted, "You burnt my ear!" I rubbed the back of my ear, "My bad," Kate laughed. "Move your hand. You want me to burn that too?"

'Sorry," I said. "How much longer?" I whined like a little kid.

"Well I don't know. Jeez, your hair is curly." Colleen told me.

Finally after a few more minutes the two of them stood back and looked at me. "Well?" I asked expecting them to laugh. Kate turned to Colleen, "I think it looks good." She shrugged. Colleen nodded, "It actually does,"

They turned the chair around and I faced the mirror. I ran my hands through my stringy straight hair. It hung down past my eyes, but they were right, it didn't look that bad

"What do ya think?" Kate asked me.

"I don't know. It looks…different," I said staring at myself in the mirror.

"Wear it like that to the movies!" Kate told me.

"I don't know," I said, "People are gonna think it looks stupid."

"You don't look stupid," Colleen told me, "It's cute."

"Yeah?" I asked, "I guess it looks alright. Fine I'll wear it like this to the movies."

I fell back onto her bed and listened to her and Kate talking about James and how hott he was and all that. "I don't mean to interrupt," I said, "But could we possibly talk about something else?"

"Sure," Colleen said, "We can talk about how if we put you in a mini skirt, gave you some make-up and high heels you would make a pretty good woman."

"Oh ha ha, you're funny." I said getting up, "Maybe you should dress me up like a girl I think if you did I could get a date with James before you."

"What are you saying?" Colleen asked laughing.

"I'm saying I would make a hotter girl than you." I told her wrapping my arms around her and tackling her on the bed. "Let go!" she shouted. I held her down and tickled her, "Stop!" she laughed, "Danny let go!"

"Admit it! Admit you think I'd be more fit as a girl than you!" I said still tickling her.

"Okay" she laughed, "Okay I admit it. You would be a very fit girl."

"And admit I'm also extremely fit as a guy!" I said as I stopped tickling her. She looked up at me, "I can't lie about something like that!" she said. I opened my mouth, "Oh, you're asking for it aren't you?" I tickled her again, "Okay, okay!" she begged, "I admit it!"

"Say it!" I added, "Say 'Danny Jones is extremely fit.'"

"Danny Jones is extremely fit," she said, crying from laughing so hard.

"Colleen, I'm stunned," I said getting up, "I had no idea you thought that about me."

"Oh, you're funny," she said getting up. Kate sat back and laughed, "Colleen, why do we hang out with him?"

"'Cause I'm sexy," I told her leaning back on Colleen's now half destroyed bed.

"Could you be any more vain?" Kate asked me. I shrugged, "I dunno. Probably."

"So what are you gonna wear tonight?" Kate asked turning to Colleen. Colleen shrugged, "I'm not sure yet."

"See, there you go again." I said butting in, "First with the make-up, now your outfit. Why do girls care so much? Personally, I think you look fine in what you're wearing now. And any guy who thinks differently doesn't deserve to go out with you."

"Awww," Kate said putting her hand over her mouth, "He is so cute. Now I know why we keep him around."

Colleen laughed, "Well, thanks Danny. But I want to impress him."

"You don't have to impress him with an outfit," I told her, "But if you do let me pick it out!"

"Oh God…" Colleen laughed. I looked through her dresser and found the outfit I wanted her to wear, then threw it on her bed.

"Danny!" she laughed, "I'm not wearing a bikini to the movies!"

"Why not?" I asked, "I think you'd impress him in that."

"See, this is what she has me for," Kate said, "I'll pick something."

"Oh fine," I said pretending to be angry, "Take Kate's opinion and not mine. I see how it is. Anyway I should go. I'll see you guys tonight."

"You need a ride?" Colleen asked, "My dad can probably take you."

"Yeah, that would be great." I said, "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mum!" I shouted through the house walking in the door.

"Where have you been?" she asked me.

"I was at Colleen's I left a note right on the-" I looked over at the counter but the note was gone, "Mum I swear I left a note of the counter." I paced the kitchen and found my dog Tyson sitting on the floor with a piece of notebook paper in his mouth, "Give me that," I ripped it out of his mouth. "See?"

"Well that does a whole lot." My mum complained.

"It isn't my fault the dog ate it!" I told her, "I didn't know."

She shook her head and walked into the living room, "Can I go see a movie tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure do you have a ride?" she said. I nodded, "Colleen can take me."

She looked back down at the newspaper she was reading then looked back at me. "What?"

"Danny what did you do to your hair?" she asked standing up. I reached up and touched my head, "Oh yeah," I laughed, "Colleen and Kate straightened it."

She shook her head and looked back down at her newspaper. "Okay Danny..."

I headed upstairs and bumped into my sister on the way to my room, "Nice hair," she said.

"Ha ha, funny. Does it really look that bad?" I asked looking in the mirror.

"No, I was being serious," she told me. I looked up at her to try to find any hints of sarcasm but there were none, "You look so cute," she teased pinching my cheek. I swatted her hand away.

"But really, it looks fine. Better than that mess of curls you had before," she told me. I laughed, "Oh thanks,"

I headed to my room and played guitar for a little bit then at 7 I changed into jeans and a polo and waited in the living room for Colleen to come pick me up.

"Danny, did your dad say anything about coming home late?" My mother asked me sitting on the couch.

I shook my head, "No I don't think so, why?"

"Because he should have been home a half hour ago and he hasn't called." she told me. I shrugged, "Maybe he just got caught up at work or something. I'm sure it's nothing."

I heard a car horn outside, "I'm leaving, I'll be home later."

"Okay, bye Danny."

I hopped in the back of the car with Colleen, Kate and Meghan. "Wonderful," I said sitting down, "I'm the only guy in a car filled with chicks."

"Jeez Danny," Kate laughed, "I didn't know you were such a man whore."

"Very funny," I said. We got to the movie theater and saw the rest of our friends waiting outside for us, "Thanks dad," Colleen said hopping out. We all followed.

"Hey!" I said to Tom as I got out.

"What's up? I didn't know you were coming," He said.

"I didn't either." I laughed.

"What's with the hair?" he asked me. "Ask them," I said pointing to Colleen and Kate.

They laughed, "It's cute!" Kate said.

Tom looked back at me, "Yeah I guess it's alright." he shrugged.

We bought our tickets and headed into the theater. There was no one there except us. We walked in and I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Colleen, "Hey, I wanna go sit by James but I don't want him to think I'm like stalking him," she whispered. I laughed, "Just go sit by him. He's not gonna mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Colleen, don't worry so much. You look great there's no way he doesn't like you." I assured her. She smiled and kissed my cheek, "You're my best friend, Danny. Thank you so much." I watched her head off to meet up with James.

"What was that about?" Tom asked me. I shrugged, "I don't know..."

* * *

"Dude this movie sucks," I whispered to Tom halfway through, "Why did we come here again?"

"Because there was a group of fit girls were coming as well," he said. I nodded, "Very true my friend."

"So when are you gonna ask Colleen out?" he asked me. I felt my ears turn red, "What? No, dude we're just friends."

"Mhm..." he said doubting me.

"Mate, she's my best friend," I said, "I don't think of her as anything more than that. I swear!"

"So you spend nearly every day with her, and you guys are 'just friends'?" he asked me. I nodded. "You're crazy," he said.

"Why?" I asked, "I can't just have a best friend as a girl? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Tom said, "It's the fact that she's so hott and you don't want to go out with her that surprises me,"

I shook my head and laughed, "Whatever, man."

Finally after nearly two hours the movie was over and we all sat around for a while in the lobby just hanging out for the fact that we had nowhere else to go and nothing better to do.

"Danny," Colleen said, "Wanna be a kind person and go buy me a pretzel?"

"Yeah me too!" Kate added.

"Uh, not really." I said, "Besides I'm out of money. What do I look like to you anyway? I'm not gonna buy food for everyone."

"Why not?" Colleen asked laughing. I felt my cell phone ringing and reached into my pocket, "Hello?"

"Danny," my mother was on the phone, "Where are you?"

"I'm still at the movies," I told her, "We're just sitting in the lobby. Why?"

"Do you know where your father could possibly be?" she asked me. My heart dropped, "No," I said, "He's still not home?"

"No," she said, "I'm worried. He didn't answer his phone either. I'm going to drive downtown to see if he's still at work. The back door is open and Vicky's home."

"Okay," I said, "Call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"Who was it?" Colleen asked me.

"My mum," I told her, "My dad hasn't come home from work yet and it's nearly 10:00."

"Oh my God is he okay?" Meghan asked me. I shrugged, "He won't answer his phone. I'm scared he's hurt or something." I said. Colleen put her arm around me, "He'll be fine." she said.

"I hope so," I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked through the back door and into the living room where my sister was wrapped in a blanket and watching TV on the couch. She turned around when I came in, "Hi," she whispered, "How was the movie?"

I shrugged, "Boring. What are you watching?"

"Some cooking show. I don't really know," she told me.

"Vicky, do you think Dad's okay?" I asked sitting down next to her. She shrugged, "I don't know Danny. I hope so. He hasn't called yet and mum still isn't home."

Just then we heard the back door shut and my dad walked in. He smiled, "Hi guys."

I jumped up, "Dad where were you?" I asked

"I told you, I got caught up at work and was going out to get something to eat with my friend afterwards. I left a message." He pointed to the phone.

"There was no message, Dad," Vicky told him. She picked up the phone and dialed my mum.

"Mum, Dad's home….Yeah he just walked in…He said he left a message…I don't know…Okay love you too…" She hung up, "Mum's on her way home now."

When my mum got home she gave my dad a huge hug then told my sister and I to go upstairs. I knew that meant they were going to be fighting all night. They think just because we're upstairs we can't hear and we can't get hurt but it doesn't really work that way. I may be failing math but I'm not an idiot.

I turned my stereo up as loud as at could go and lay back on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I could still hear them yelling. I mean, I saw both sides to this argument. My mum was angry because she didn't know where my dad was and she was worried. But I also understand where my dad is coming from because of what happened to me earlier that day when my dog ate my note and my mum didn't know where I was. I mean maybe my dad honestly left a message and our answering machine is broken.

"Danny…" I heard someone come into my room. It was my sister. She had tears in her eyes and was wrapped in a blanket.

I stood up and hugged her, "I can't take this," she whispered.

"I know," I said. I knew she was trying to be strong for me because she was the oldest but I was trying to be strong as well. She sat down on my bed and I sat next to her, "I hate hearing the fight." I said. We both stopped and listened for a minute. We heard my mom shouting and I picked up a pillow and threw it at my door, "Shut up!" I yelled running my hands through my straight hair and falling back on my bed.

"It'll be fine," Vicky told me, "It's just like any other fight they've had. They'll be mad for a few days and then get over it. It's not like dad did anything awful. He just forgot to tell us where he was."

"Yeah, I guess so," I whispered.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Vicky told me, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," I said flatly.

"Good night, Danny. I love you."

"Night. Love you too," I said and right as she shut the door I began to cry because I somehow knew everything was not going to be alright.

* * *

We were sitting around at Tom's house a few day's later. I needed to get out because my parents were still fighting. "Dude guess what?" He said sitting on the couch.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think I found us a drummer," he told me.

"Really?" I asked, "Who is it?"

"His name's Harry. He's been drumming for a while I met him a few days ago. I told him to come over today," he said.

"Sweet," I said, "Now we need a bassist and we'll be good,"

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and a tall kid with brown hair walked in, "Hey Tom!" he said.

"Hey," Tom said getting up, "This is Danny. Danny, Harry."

"Hey" I said. He smiled, "So you're the famous Danny Jones, huh?"

"That's me," I said, "So how old are you?"

"Seventeen." he told me, "Where do you live?"

"Just up the street," I said, "You?"

"A few blocks away." he said, "So about this whole band thing. How far do you think we can go with it?"

Tom shrugged, "We don't know yet. I mean I guess we can start off just getting small shows at pubs and stuff and work from there. But first thing's first - we need a bassist."

"So should we hold auditions or something?" Harry asked

"I guess we'll have to," Tom said. "I mean what else can we do? You guys don't know anyone do you?"

We both shook our heads, "Then auditions it is," Tom decided. We spent the next week or so putting ads in newspapers and everything. One day I was on my way to Tom's house to practice and I heard someone shout my name. I saw a kid with his head out the he car window, "Danny Jones!" he shouted. When I saw who it was I started laughing. The car pulled over to the side of the road and he got out. I laughed, "Dougie! Dude, I thought you lived in Essex what are you doing?"

"We moved," he told me, "We live right up...there..." he said pointing, "Yeah, somewhere down that street. But I don't know anyone yet. Where ya headed?"

"My friend Tom's house, " I told him, "You wanna come?"

"Uh..." he looked back at the car, "Mum can I go with Danny. I'll be home later." His mum nodded and drove off and we started walking. "Tom's cool and out drummer Harry will probably be there too." I told him.

I knocked on the door then walked in without waiting for Tom to answer. His parents were both at work like usual. "Tom!" I shouted, "I brought a friend!"

"In here!" he called. I followed his voice to the basement with Dougie right behind him.

"Hey," Tom said. He and Harry were in the basement, Harry's drum set by the wall and then a few amps and our guitars on the floor. The couch had been pushed aside.

"Hey, this is Dougie." I said, "Dougie, this is Tom and Harry."

"Hi," Dougie waved.

"He's my...third cousin...by marriage...?" I said looking at Dougie, "Am I right?"

"I don't fucking know!" Dougie laughed.

"Whatever," I said, "Anyway he just came for the ride."

"Hey," Dougie said walking over to the bass guitar on the wall, "What kind of bass is this?"

"Uh...a Musicman Sterling I think," Tom told him, "You play?"

Dougie nodded, "Can I try it?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Tom said. Dougie carefully took the bass off the hook on the wall and bean playing. Tom, Harry and I looked at each other, our jaws dropped.

"What?" Dougie asked looking up, "Was it that bad?"

"Dude, you're amazing," Harry told him.

"I guess I'm alright," Dougie shrugged.

"By the way how's your band doing?" I asked him.

"Dammit! You're already in a band?" Harry said, "That's just perfect."

"No." he shook his head, "Since I moved we split up. I told 'em I was moving to Bolton and didn't know if I'd be able to practice anymore. They were pissed but I couldn't do anything about it."

"So do you wanna be in our band then?" I asked him. His face lit up, "Seriously?"

"Sure," I said. Tom and Harry agreed, "Mate, you were amazing," Tom told him.

"And we need a bassist." Harry said, "Badly."

"I mean we don't have a record deal or anything," Tom told him, "But we could see how far we can get,"

"Wicked!" Dougie said, "Thanks guys,"

I checked the clock, "Hey I gotta get home for dinner. I'll walk back over afterwards. Tom, look after young Douglas," I laughed.

"Will do, sir." he saluted and I headed home.

* * *

Vicky, my mum and I sat around the dinner table waiting. "Mum I'm starving can't we eat?" I complained

"Not until your father gets home," she said. Dad was late again.

"It's his fault if he doesn't get any food," I said, "He's the one who's late.

"This is the third time this week," my mum sighed. "Where is he?"

I sat in silence trying not to think of all the places he could be. _He's just caught up at work,_ I told myself, _Everything's fine._

The door opened and my father walked in. "Where were you?" my mum asked him.

"I had to work late tonight," he said, "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't know I'd be this late."

Dinner was dead silent that night. No one said a word. When I was done I picked up my plate and finally broke the silence, "Um, if it's okay with you I'm gonna go back to Tom's house," I said in nearly a whisper. The whole night had been so quiet I just felt like I should whisper.

"That's fine," my mum said just as quietly. I walked into Tom's house and Dougie, Tom and Harry were in the basement playing XBox. "Move out of the way!" Tom shouted.

"You're going down, mate!" Dougie laughed. I just walked over and spread out across the couch. I was in kind of a bad mood because of what had happened tonight. I knew in the back of my mind there was something going on. There was something I wasn't being told.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt my cell phone vibrating and dug into my pocket. There was a text from my sister

_Mum and Dad r fighting again. Where r u?_

I typed back _Tom's house._

"Who was that?" Tom asked me.

"My sister." I said, "Tom is it cool if I crash here tonight. I really don't want to go home."

"Sure mate," he told me, "You can stay here any time. Harry, Dougie, you guys can stay to if you want."

"Sweet," Dougie said, "We don't have everything moved into my house yet and since my bed isn't moved in I would have had to sleep on the floor so this works out perfectly."

"Mate, you still have to sleep on the floor if you're staying here," Tom laughed.

"No I don't," he said, "I call the couch!"

We sat around playing XBox for a while and just hanging out. We all went through nearly 4 cans of soda. Around midnight my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said tiredly into the phone. I was still in a pretty bad mood.

"Danny, where are you?" It was Colleen.

"Tom's." I told her.

"You sound sad. Is everything okay?" she asked me.

"Not really," I said flatly, "But you don't want to hear it."

"Danny of course I want to hear it you're my best friend!" she told me. "Can you get out of Tom's house?"

"Uh, yeah I think." I said, "Why?"

"Meet me at the park in 20 minutes," she said.

"Colleen I..." I sighed. It was too late she already hung up.

"Tom, I have to go meet someone is that cool?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah go through the back door my parents won't hear you then."

"Who are meeting?" Harry asked me.

"His girlfriend," Tom said.

"Oooh, Danny has a girlfriend!" Harry laughed.

"Is she fit?" Dougie asked.

"No," I said.

"Wait, so you think your girlfriend is ugly?" Dougie asked, confused.

"No I didn't mean no as in 'no she's not fit,' I mean no as in 'no she isn't my girlfriend.'"

"Wait so you do think she's fit, you just aren't going out?" Harry asked me.

"No I...Ahh! Stop! Too many questions!" I laughed.

"Can I come?" Dougie asked me. I shrugged, "Sure if you want."

"Who are you meeting?" Tom asked me, "Colleen?"

I nodded. Tom turned back to Dougie, "Then you stay here."

"Tom! For God's sake how many times do I have to tell you theres nothing going on between us." I laughed.

"I'm just saying," Tom said, "It would not be appropriate for young Douglas to be subjected to those kinds of actions."

"Oh Lord.." I mumbled, "There's nothing going on, Tom."

"Alright..." he laughed. I smacked him in the back of the head and left. I opened the back door slowly then shut it, leaving a crack open so I could still get back in without making any noise. I walked down the dark street and to the park and saw two dark shadows under the tree. A cell phone light flashed and I followed it until I was standing face to face with Colleen and Meghan.

"She's just here for the ride," Colleen pointed. I laughed, "Hi Meghan."

"Hi. I'll stay out of the way for you guys." she said. Colleen rolled her eyes, "Are you okay, Danny? What's going on?"

I sat down under the tree and looked up at the stars, "I don't know, Colleen." I said, "I don't know anything anymore. M dad's been late coming home three times this week. He keeps telling us he was 'caught up at work' or 'out with friends' but somehow I fail to believe him. There's something he's not telling us. He's lying."

"How do you know?" she asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I just have this feeling. I try not to think about where he really is but in the back of my mind I know."

"You don't think he's-" Colleen began.

"I don't know!" I said feeling tears well up in my eyes, "I don't know what to think. All I know is he's not the same person he was before. He's hiding something and I don't want to see my family fall apart." I turned to Colleen with tears in my eyes, "Colleen, I'm scared."

Colleen hugged me, "Everything will be alright," she told me, "Don't worry. If you need anyone, I'm here."

I stared at Colleen in the moonlight and leaned in and kissed her. I looked up "What was that for?" she asked me smiling. "I don't know. Just an urge," I shrugged, "I'm sorry!" I put my hand over my mouth, "God, I'm sorry!'

"Don't be," She told me turning red and laughing. I bit my bottom lip and looked down, "Well I should get back before Mr. or Mrs. Fletcher wake up."

I got up and held my hand out helping Colleen up "Yeah we should go too before Meghan's parents wake up," she said.

I started walking the other way, "Danny wait!" Colleen called after me.

I turned around, "Huh?"

"If you need anyone to talk to I'm always here," she told me. I smiled, "Thanks."

I headed down the basement steps to find Harry and Tom on the XBox and Dougie crashed on the couch. I smiled to myself then did a flying leap on top of him, "Dougie Poynter!"

"Wha-? Hey, look who's back," he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"How was your nap?" I laughed.

"So what did Colleen want?" Tom asked.

"Just to talk," I told him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Turbo," Dougie said, "What's that on your mouth?"

"Huh?" I asked him wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"It's lip gloss!" Dougie laughed, "Mate what were you doing there?"

"Either he's a transvestite by night, or he was lip-locking with his 'friend'" Tom laughed.

"So which is it, my friend?" Harry asked me.

"Would you guys still hang out with me if I said it was the first one?" I asked them. They laughed, "You kissed her didn't you?" Tom said.

"Okay, fine. I kissed her," I said turning red.

"Did you just kissher." Dougie said, "Or did you _kiss _her? Like full on make-out?" The three of them made kissing noises around me. "Come on, how old are we?" I laughed.

My phone started ringing again. "For God's sake!" I said to myself digging into my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Danny," it was my sister, "Something's wrong,"

My heart dropped, "W-what is it...?" I asked.

"Dad just left."

* * *

**Like it so far? I actually know where I'm going with this one. Shocker! lol anyway review? Thankssss much guys! -Erin  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Chapter 6**

My jaw dropped and my phone fell to the ground. "What is it mate?" Harry asked me.

"It's my dad," I said with no emotion, "My sister's coming to get me. We have something we gotta take care of."

"What is it?" Tom asked, concerned. "Don't worry about it." I told him, "We have to do some...investigating."

"Investigating huh?" Dougie asked, "Can I come?"

Tom gave him a look, "You should probably stay here, Doug."

Dougie looked from me to Tom then finally got it, "Oh. Alright."

I headed up the stairs to wait for my sister and Tom ran after me, "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged and ran my hands through my hair, "I don't know man. Everything is falling apart! I can't take this. I just want a normal family and a normal life. I don't want to have to deal with all this. No kid should have to deal with this."

"I know, man. I'm sorry. The guys and I are here if you need us, okay?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks, mate. You're my best friend." I saw headlights outside in front of the house, "I'll talk to you guys later."

I headed out to the car and got in the front seat, "So did he just leave?" I asked as we started driving.

"Yeah," Vicky said, "He thought everyone was asleep so he quietly snuck out of the house thinking I didn't notice."

I shook my head, "Vicky we shouldn't be following him."

"Why not?" Vicky said, "We need to figure out what he's doing."

"Vicky..." I said feeling a lump in my throat, "I don't want to know the truth. I don't think I can handle it if I find out what he's doing."

Vicky stopped driving and looked at me with the tears in my eyes. She took a deep breath, "We can't just keep lying to ourselves though, Danny." she told me, "And think about mum..."

"Yeah," I sighed, "But is it really any of our business to be spying on him?"

"He leaves us no other choice." Vicky told me shrugging. We kept driving downtown to where Vicky thought she saw my dad headed. "Oh God..." Vicky said, "There he is."

She pointed across the street to Dad and some younger blond girl making out on the front porch of a house. I squeezed my eyes shut praying it wasn't him but when I opened them back up I was sure it was him. Vicky was silent and I opened the car door, staggered to the side of the road and was sick. There was no way thing was happening to me.

"Danny," Vicky came out beside me, "Danny, are you okay?"

"Vicky just please take me home," I said, my eyes still fixed on my dad and that tramp who were now heading inside to do God knows what. "Please," I sobbed.

"Yeah, okay come on." she led me back to the car and I spread out on the back seat. "Are you okay?"

"No..." I groaned, "I just want to go home." This wasn't happening. I was asleep on Tom's couch and any minute Dougie would throw a water balloon at me or something to wake me up. I was in Tom's basement and this was all a dream. Now I just needed Dougie to wake me up.

But it was no use. No matter how much I told myself this wasn't real and no matter how long I prayed for the guys to wake me up I knew it was real. I knew that our family was slowly being torn at the seams and there was nothing I could do but sit back and watch it all unfold like a bad horror movie.

"What are we going to tell mum?" Vicky asked me. I didn't answer. I closed my eyes and felt sick again. I couldn't take this. We pulled into the driveway and before I opened the door Vicky said, "Now hold on. Don't wake mum up we'll just deal with this in the morning. She shouldn't have to-" I didn't let her finished I just flung the door open and slammed it shut.

"Danny!" My sister followed me. "What!?" I shouted.

"Shh," she said, "Quiet,"

"Quiet? Quiet? I just found out my father is going behind our backs and fucking some other chick and you want me to be quiet?!" I shouted. I was crying by now but I didn't care.

Soon we heard moving upstairs and my mum came down the stairs, "What is going on? Danny I thought you were at Tom's."

"Oh, you're worried about me not being at Tom's house?" I said to her angrily. I didn't know why I was taking my anger out on my mother, she didn't do anything. I guess I just needed to get it out any way possible.

"You're worried about that. Well that should be the least of your worries!" I shouted at her.

"Danny, calm down. What are you talking about?" she asked looking from me to Vicky. Vicky was crying by now as well.

"Did you not notice your husband wasn't next to you when you got out of bed?" I asked her. My mum's face went white and she sat down on the couch. "Yeah.."

"Guess where he's at!?" I screamed. Vicky walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms and I started crying again and shaking. "Mum," she said quietly though her tears, "Danny and I saw him..."

"With someone else." my mother finished for her, "I know...I had my suspicions." she began to cry to and the three of us sat like that in my living room until we heard the back door slowly open. The kitchen light went on and my dad walked in from the other room. When he saw us three awake he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh hi. I was just out-"

I jumped up and left my mum and sister sitting on the couch. It was time for me to be a man because I could clearly see I would be the only one left in this house soon. "Save it!" I shouted at him, "Save your Goddamn excuses and listen to me! You've been lying through your teeth for weeks now and I'm sick of it! We all are! Look at what you've done to all of us. We knew where you were at. We saw you. So save your excuses and start telling the fucking truth!"

"Danny..." my mum began, "No!" I cut her off, "I'm not gonna keep my mouth shut any longer. For God's sake, Dad how long did you think you could keep this going?"

He stood silently staring at me, "That's what I thought..." I said.

"Danny," he said in an angry voice, "You have no right to speak to me like that. And what about you, huh? I saw you out at the park tonight with two girls. What was that about?"

"Oh come on, Dad how old are we?" I said throwing my hands in the air, "Don't use that against me dad. I know what I did was wrong but don't try and right your wrongs with my mistakes! I'll be the bigger man here and tell the truth." I turned to my mum, "Mum, I snuck out of Tom's house tonight to meet Colleen and Meghan at the park." Then I turned back to my dad, "Was that so fucking hard?!"

My mum got up and said, "Kids, go upstairs. Your dad and I need to talk."

"Screw that, I'm leaving." I said, "Vicky, can you take me back to Tom's? Mum, this isn't your fault I'm leaving. It's his. I just need to get out for a while."

My mum nodded, "I understand. I think that would be best if you went back to Tom's. I love you, Danny." she kissed my forehead.

"Danny..." my father began. "I don't want to hear it." I told him, "You've ruined everything. I looked up to you, Dad. I wanted to be just like you as a kid, do you remember? I told my friends in school, 'I have the coolest dad ever. I wanna be just like him.' Do you get it now? Do you understand what you've done? Nothing you can possibly say can make this right. I never want to see you again."

"Danny you don't mean that." My dad said in a soft voice like he used with me when I was a small child after I had a nighmare or after I had gotten hurt. Thinking about that made me cry again and I felt sick.

"Yes I do," I said in a cold voice, "I hate you, Dad. And I mean every word I just said."

* * *

**Like it so far? Thanks much for reading. I'm actually really proud of this story. I like it...another shocker lol so keep reading! -Erin  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next month or so was a blur to me. Before I knew it we were playing shows, moving in together and even getting a record deal and starting out first album. It was hard to be as excited as the rest of the guys considering all that was going on in ny family. I tried hard to go back to being the old Danny though. I remember when we bought our house. I sat my mum and my sister down in the living room.

"Guys," I said, "The band has got a record deal and we all need somewhere to stay that's close by and where we can practice. The record company bought us a house just up the road where we're gonna stay. Is that alright?"

My mum sighed, "Yes." she said, "This is a great opportunity for you boys and I know you're going to go far." She hugged me then my sister came over and hugged me too, "Take care, Danny. And come visit?"

"I can do that," I told her. And with that we began moving all my stuff to the new house.

One morning I was sitting on the couch with my guitar and a notebook. It was early but when I get an idea in my head I have to write it down or I lose it.

Tom came down not long after me. "Hey mate," I said as he came into the living room, "What do you think about this?

_"I don't want to know your game Let alone her name  
No matter what You say to me  
We are not the same Why do you make me cry  
And Try to justify To right your wrong  
with my mistakes Cause my heads held high  
And I don't know why I just let it slip by  
Me all the time I just wish you had tried."  
_

"Ouch," Tom said, "Harsh mate."

"Yeah, well he deserves it," I said snapping my pencil in half, "How could he do that to me, man? How could he do that to us?"

"I don't know," Tom shrugged, "I'm really sorry."

The two of us were the only ones living here so far. Harry was moving in a week and Dougie was still getting permission from his mum. That was cool with me and Tom because we got first pick for the bedrooms.

"It sounds good though," Tom said, "The song, I mean. It sounds good."

"Thanks," I said then kind of laughed, "Hell, I guess one good thing came out of this whole thing. I've been having writers block for weeks and now I've got this song almost done."

"You'll be alright, mate." Tom said then headed into the kitchen. As much as I missed my mum and sister after only a few days away I was glad to be out of the house. My parents were working out the divorce and it was a lot for me to handle. It was good to get away.

I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. "Come in!" I called still playing my guitar. Before I knew it someone grabbed my hand, "Quit playing, aren't you going to say hi?" I turned around then set my guitar down and jumped up, "Colleen!" I wrapped her in a hug, "I've missed you!"

"It hasn't been that long," she laughed, "So are you gonna show me around or what?"

"Oh, yeah. I shall give you the grand tour!" I said grabbing her hand. "This is the wonderful kitchen in which Tom cooks delicious meals because...well...I can't cook for shit."

Tom turned around from where he was making cereal, "He's not lying." Tom laughed. Next we headed into the living room "This, my friend, is where we chill out, watch porn, write songs..."

"What was that second one you said?" Colleen laughed.

"Write songs?" I said smiling.

"Ha ha." she fake laughed, "Funny."

Next I led her upstairs, "Now this is where the magic happens!" I said opening my bedroom door. "It's kind of a mess. Sorry."

"I see not much has changed," she laughed falling back on my half made bed.

"Nope. Still the same Danny." I sighed picking up a picture of my family from 10 or 11 years ago. I was on my dad's shoulders, laughing. Vicky was tugging on his pants trying to get his attention and my mum was in the background with my two dogs. I blinked back tears and set the pictured back down.

"Danny..." Colleen got up and wrapped me in a hug, "I know you're hurt please talk to me. I'm worried."

I hadn't talked to Colleen about what had happened since that night. The exact moments flashed through my mind and I shook them from my head. "He just left," I said emotionless as I sat on my bed, "He went off with some other girl and just left us. I guess it was like some weak midlife crisis thing and he cracked."

Colleen put her arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I hope I never see him again." I told her quietly. "I try to be the same person I was before, Colleen. I try to be strong. I try to laugh and have fun and then I just fall right back to where I was before. I can't take it. I have to do something."

"Please don't do anything stupid, Danny." she said, "You have your friends. Talk to us if you need to vent. Please don't turn to drugs or alcohol or..."

"God no," I said, "I'm not that dumb. I know I always have you. Thanks so much."

"I'm always here if you need me," she assured me. I kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you."

* * *

We had a show a few nights later in a small venue downtown. It wasn't going to be anything real big but there were a lot of people there since we were opening for a pretty big band. And we were getting paid so that was a plus. We played a few songs then I grabbed the microphone, "This next song," I said as everyone was getting quiet, "Is for my dad. Well, I shouldn't say for my dad. More like about my dad. It's not a dedication so I guess you could say it's kind of like a memory. No, he didn't die although at the time I was going through all this I somewhat wished he did. So, Dad, if you're here tonight and listening to this song I hope you start to realize what you've done. If he's not here, well, I think that's a lot better. Because to be completely honest I don't think I ever want to see him again."

_"One by one Drinks are gone  
Do I have to stay Hate the sound  
Of one more pound As it rolls away  
Why did I need your proof When I knew the truth__ And I don't know why  
I just let it slip by Me all the time  
I just wish you had tried__  
I don't want to know your game Let alone her name  
No matter what You say to me We are not the same  
Why do you make me cry And Try to justify  
Don't right your wrong with my mistakes  
Cause my heads held high__ And I don't know why  
I just let it slip by Me all the time  
I just wish you had tried And I don't know why  
I just let it slip by Me all the time  
I just wish you had tried  
Dreams we have as kids all fade away  
Now its not the same__ And I don't know why  
I just let it slip by__ Me all the time"_

I looked at the crowd of people and let a tear fall from my eye_  
_

_"I just wish you had tried..."_

I heard the applause of the crowd and Tom put his hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. Then i took the microphone and said, "Thanks you guys are awesome!"

And after I sang that song to that massive crowd of people I somehow felt better. I slowly started feeling like the old Danny again. Singing that song was a small reminder of my dad and all he had done for me when I was a child. Now that I'm older I know I never will do anything that stupid to my family when I grow up if I want to have a family. It was a small reminder of how bad her hurt us, but singing it to all those people was a way of letting go of my dad the same way he left go of me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You did so well!" my mum hugged me as I was walking backstage. "Thanks," I smiled.

"You all did," My mum said to the rest of the band. They all smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Jones."

"So now what are the rest of you going to do?" My mum asked. I shrugged, "I reckon we'll probably go get something to eat and then just head home."

"You aren't going to stay for the rest of the show?" My sister asked. I shook my head, "Nah. Besides if we do then t's going to take an extra hour just to get out of here. So we'll leave now. You can come if you want."

"No, it's fine," Vicky told me, "You guys go."

"Alright then. Thanks for coming!" I said to them, "I'll stop by the house tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Danny. Bye boys!" my mom called after us.

"Bye!" The rest of the band shouted.

"Dougie!" A small voice shouted from behind us. Dougie turned around and was nearly tackled to the ground by a small girl. He laughed, "Hi Jazzie!"

I looked at Tom and Harry and we all smiled watching Dougie and who we had assumed was his little sister.

"Guys, this is my little sister Jazzie." He said.

"I'm 12!" she told us. I had to laugh, "Hi Jazzie."

"Jazz, this is Danny, Tom and Harry. They're the three freaks I'm going to be living with soon." he told her.

"You better hurry, Doug if you want the bigger room before Harry takes it." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. I still gotta work it out with my mum," he said giving his mother a look. "Hi boys." she smiled.

"Hi," we all waved. "Mum," Dougie said, "This is the band. Danny, Tom and Harry. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he uh...he couldn't make it." she told him. Dougie hung his head, disappointed. "I'm sorry, honey. He said he had something to do and he couldn't be here."

"Yeah," Dougie said, "Whatever."

"Don't be mad at him," his mum said putting her arm around him. He shook it off, "We're going to dinner." he told her flatly, "I'll be home whenever."

"Bye Doug!" Jazzie called after him. He just waved and followed us to the car. "I can't believe him!" he said more to himself than to anyone else as we were headed through the parking lot looking for Tom's car. "He promised he'd be here to see this! He promised!"

"I'm really sorry, Doug. I know how that feels." I told him.

"It's empty promise after empty promise with him." he muttered, still more to himself than to anyone else. He finally looked up at me, "I played that whole show as well as I could for him because I thought he was here! How does someone do that?"

"I don't know, mate," i shrugged, "It hurts."

"Damn right it does." he said shaking his head, "You know he promised to take me up to the guitar store the other day to look for a new bass and he didn't do that either. I mean, I know it's something really small but when he makes tons of promises he can't keep, whether they're big promises or not, they really add up."

"Yeah," I sighed, "Trust me. I know exactly how you feel.'

"Danny Jones!" Someone screamed and jumped on my back. I nearly fell to the pavement. I laughed, "Can I help you?"

"What, you aren't going to wait around for us after the show? What's that all about?" Colleen asked me, still on my back. I kept walking, "I didn't think you'd make it." I said.

"Not make it?" Colleen asked, stunned, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"There's one person," Dougie said under his breath. "What?" Colleen asked.

"Nothing..." he sighed. "Don't worry about it."

I put Colleen down and looked back. Meghan, Kate and Stephanie were behind her, "You guys came too?" I laughed.

They all nodded, "Well what do you say you let the guys and I take you to dinner?"

"Such a gentleman." she smiled, "That would be great."

"Tom!" I called. He and Harry were in front of us trying to find the car. "Hey, we've got some extra people coming."

"Cool," he said, "Although my mini isn't exactly built to hold eight people. So everyone has to cram in the back and pray we don't get caught be the cops."

So Tom was in the drivers seat and Harry was in the passengers seat because he called shotgun. So that left Dougie, Colleen, Meghan, Stephanie, Kate and I to find some way to fit us all in the back. Dougie, Colleen, Meghan and I crammed in the back and Kate and Stephanie had to sit on top of us. But we managed to fit. It was like being in a clown car.

"Tom! Hurry up and drive faster I'm losing air back here!" I told him.

"I'm fine," Dougie grinned. He had Stephanie sitting on his lap and was right in between Meghan and Colleen. I shook my head and laughed.

Finally we made it to the restaurant and the eight of us piled out of the car. "What a great ride," Dougie laughed.

There weren't many people in the restaurant so it was quiet when we walked in. The eight of us managed to fix that. The four girls did a good job of making Dougie turn completely red by flirting with him all through dinner. He was nearly two years younger than all of them and he was pretty shy to begin with but he loved the attention. Halfway through dinner Dougie's phone started ringing, "Hang on," he said digging through his pockets.

"Hullo?" he said into the phone. "Yeah...yes that was tonight...thanks so much for remembering," he said sarcastically, "No, dad, I'm perfectly fine with the fact you forgot...yeah, you say you'll make it up to me but I doubt that...I'm at dinner, Dad. I can't talk now...yeah my friends actually remembered my show tonight unlike you...yeah maybe. Bye Dad." he slammed his phone shut and the good mood he was in just minutes before had disappeared. I slouched in his chair and folded his arms like a small child and sat silently for the rest of the night.

After dinner we all headed back to the car, "Tom, you can just drop us all off at my house," Colleen told him. He nodded, "Shotgun!" I called.

"Woah, I don't think so," Harry said grabbing my arm, "I called it," I grinned and the two of us raced to the car tackling each other and shoving each other out of the way. I finally managed to shove him to the ground and climb into the front seat of the car.

"You suck," Harry told me crawling into the back seat. On the ride home I turned around, "How's it goin' back there Haz?" I laughed. He just shook his head and stared out the window. We dropped the girls off at Colleen's then headed home. "Tom." Dougie said, "Can I chill at the new place tonight. I don't really want to see my dad. I'll call my mum and tell her."

"Sure, buddy." He said. We got home and Dougie's phone started ringing again. "Hullo?"

We all stopped and watched as the color completely drained from Dougie's face. He slammed his phone shut and flew out the front door without saying a word, "Dougie!" we all called after him. He didn't so much as look back.

* * *

**Kinda short, sorry. Not exactly my best chapter but that's alright. Do you guys like this one? Reviews make me smile :D lol - Erin  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We gotta find him," Harry said as we watching Dougie disappear down the street. "We need to figure out what's wrong."

It surprised me that Harry was so concerned after only knowing Dougie for such a short time. But ever since they met Harry and he have become really close. We all ran outside and got into Tom's car. I sat in the back seat trying to phone Dougie but he didn't answer. We drove to his house and saw him lying in the grass with his hands over his eyes. I flung the car door open before it had even fully come to a stop, "Doug," I said out of breath, "Dougie, mate what happened? Are you okay?"

"No." he said.

"What happened?" I asked him again.

"You wanna know what happened?" he asked sitting up, eyes red and cheeks wet from crying. The sight of that brought tears to my eyes as well. He was always so happy and seeing him like this absolutely killed me. "This is what happened." he pulled out a piece of paper and started reading.

"To Samantha, Jazzie and Dougie. I'm leaving. There have been so many problems over the past few months in this family and I think it would be best for all of us if we left. Dougie, you're moving out now and Samantha, you and I have been fighting constantly for so long. It's best of all of us if I..." Dougie's voice trailed off and he looked up from the letter, "Do you hear this? He left us! He doesn't even have the balls to tell it to our face! He just left a fucking note and left! He left all of us alone and it's my fault!"

"Dougie," I said sitting next to him, "Don't say that. None of this is your fault."

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked, "He specifically said in the note that it was because I was leaving."

"And because your mum and him have been fighting," I said putting my arm around him. "So how is your moving a part of this?"

"It just is," Dougie sobbed, "I should have seen this coming."

"You can't see this kind of stuff coming," I told him quietly, "I think that's why it hurts so bad."

Harry and Tom stood above us in his yard looking down. Tom wiped his eyes and Harry turned away and scratched the back of his head. I gave them a desperate look silently saying, "we have to do something."

"I should have seen this and I didn't and now he's gone. I didn't get to say goodbye. He didn't even get to see me play before he left. I played that show for him and he didn't even come." Dougie cried. "How could he do this? Doesn't he care?"

I hugged Dougie and thought the same thing about my own father. I felt the tears coming to my eyes felt a lump in my throat. "I'm sorry Doug. I know how bad it hurts."

The two of us sat in his front yard crying with Tom and Harry standing over us, "Come on," Tom whispered, "We should get back home."

I stood up, "You gonna be alright, kid?"

"Please take me with you," he said, "I know I should stay with my mum and sister but there's no way I can. Please can I come live with you guys now?"

"Of course, Doug. Come on," Harry said. He wrapped his arm around Dougie and we headed back to the car. When we got inside Dougie slammed the door shut and ran to his room. We didn't hear from him for the rest of the night.

"I think you should go talk to him," Tom told me, "You can relate and he's going to need it."

I nodded and headed upstairs. I quietly knocked on the door, "Dougie," I whispered.

"Go away," he told me. I opened the door and heard Blink 182's "Stay Together for The Kids" coming from his stereo.

"Dougie, please talk to me. Are you going to be okay? I'm worried." I asked him quietly.

"You don't need to worry about me." he told me.

"So talk to me," I said, "You'll feel better if you do."

"You wouldn't get it," Dougie told me, "You don't get what I'm going through."

"Dougie, if you remember correctly I went through nearly the same thing!" I told him.

"You didn't have your dad just walk out with nothing but a lousy note!" he yelled at me.

"I had to see my dad with some other girl who wasn't my mum and had to listen to them screaming at each other! I had to watch him with someone else, Dougie!" I shouted back. "I had to see my hero leave."

"I'm sorry," Dougie buried his head in his hands and cried, "You're right, mate."

I began crying and sat next to him, "Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to yell at you. But mate, I know how you feel right now. You feel like no one can relate to you. You feel like no one cares. It's hard, I know. But you're going to need a friend during this and I know what it's like."

Dougie looked up, tears rolling down his face. He hugged me and buried his face and my shoulder, "Thanks Danny. I'm sorry. I just miss him so much," he sobbed.

I grabbed the back of his head and hugged him, "I know." I said quietly as if he were my own little brother, "I know."

* * *

**Sorry so short. I have to go somewhere like...now lol but I'll have more up tomorrow. I do like this chapter though even if its short. Reviews please? Thanks much. - Erin  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Doug, you up?" I knocked on Dougie's door as I walked down the hall. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What? Yeah...I'm awake," he mumbled tiredly.

"Get dressed, mate," I told him walking in,"You and me are going out."

"Where are we going?" he asked crawling out of bed and looking through his drawers.

"I dunno." I shrugged, "But I finally got my license and Tom's letting me borrow his car today since he and Harry are visiting their families today so I figured you and me could go to the mall, get something to eat or something." It had been almost a week since we found Dougie in his yard that night and I thought he deserved to get out and get his mind off his parents. He just hasn't been himself lately."

"Okay," Dougie mumbled pulling out an orange Blink shirt and dark blue three-quarter length pants and crew socks.

"Mate," I laughed, "Come on..."

"What?" he asked pulling his shirt on over his head.

"Your style is ridiculous." I told him, "That's it, you and me are going to the mall and updating your wardrobe my friend."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked me looking in the mirror. I just shook my head, "Come on."

We hopped into Tom's car and blasted Blink 182's "What's my Age Again?" and sang at the top of our lungs with our windows down. We got some strange looks but we didn't care much.

We walked through the mall, "So where do you wanna go?" I asked him. He had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, "Uhh...there," he pointed to PacSun and the two of us headed inside.

"Mate,' he said looking at the price tags on the shirts, "How do you suppose we afford this?"

"You're forgetting we get paid at our gigs," I grinned. We spent nearly 200 pounds there but it was worth seeing Dougie happy again. This past week I was afraid he was going to be depressed forever.

We headed to the food court and ordered two ice cream cones then sat down, "Hey, there's Colleen and Stephanie," I pointed across the food court.

"Oh no..." Dougie said.

"What?" I asked, "You like her don't you?"

"No," he grinned.

"Mate, she's so fit. Ask her out!" I told him.

"No, no, no, no, no." he shook his head, "No way she's so out of my league. There's no way she'll say yes."

"Yes she will. She totally likes you, look." I said. The two of them came over and sat down. Dougie turned bright red when Stephanie took the seat next to him. "Do it!" I mouthed.

"Noooo!" he laughed.

"Do what?" Colleen asked. I put my hands around my mouth and whispered in her ear, "Dougie likes Stephanie. I'm trying to get him to ask her on a date."

Colleen smiled and whispered, "She likes him too."

"Dude!" Dougie laughed.

"I feel extremely left out," Stephanie said clueless. "Fill me in please?"

"You don't want to know," Dougie told her. I pulled out my phone, laughing and texted Dougie.

_Ask her out!! _

I hit send and watched as he reached into his pocket, "Hang on." he said. His eyes moved back and forth as he read the text then he looked up at me and flicked me off, "Right here, pal!" he laughed.

"I'm confused," Stephanie laughed grabbing Dougie's cell phone.

"No!" Dougie shot up and Stephanie ran. He chased her around the food court regardless of the looks people were giving the two of them. Finally he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Gimme my phone!" he laughed.

"Never!" she giggled.

Colleen gave me a look and I smiled then coughed loudly. Dougie looked back. "Go on!" I whispered. He gave me a lopsided grin then whispered in Stephanie's ear. She kissed him on the cheek. Colleen got up, "Well we should go. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll call you." I said as the two of them walked off. Dougie sat down with a red face and a huge grin. "So?" I asked like a small child.

"I pretty much love you for dragging me out of bed this morning." he told me.

"All in a day's work, my friend." I said.

We got home around 3 and a few hours later Dougie ran into my room. "Mate you gotta come with me on this date tonight!" he told me.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked putting down the magazine I was reading.

"I'm not good with girls and I don't know what to do or say and I'd feel better if you and Colleen came with us. Just this once." he begged.

"Alright," I sighed, "Let me call Colleen." I dug my phone out of my back pocket and dialed her number.

"Colleen?"

"Hey Danny. What's up?"

"Nothing. How would you like to let me take you out tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled through the phone, "That would be fun. What's the occasion, my friend?"

"No occasion." I said. "It's a double date. You, me and Dougie and Stephanie. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." she said.

"I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye Colleen." I hung up, "There you go."

"Thanks mate, you're the best." he said.

"Yeah," I sighed picking up my magazine, "I know."

That night we got into Tom's car then headed to pick Stephanie up. I parked outside her house but Dougie didn't move.

"Go on," I said, "Go get her."

He gave me a nervous look then hopped out of the car and knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled and the two of them came back to the car and sat in the back seat.

"Oh, so you're just going to leave me up her by myself?" I asked looking back at them, "I see how it is."

"Calm down and drive," Dougie laughed and put his arm around Stephanie.

"Okay, but you two behave back there," I said heading towards Colleen's house.

"Ha ha," Dougie fake-laughed. I picked up Colleen then the four of us headed to the movie theater. When we got there I paid for Colleen and I. Dougie reached into his pocket, "Two tickets, please." The guy handed them the tickets and we headed inside the theater.

"You didn't have to pay for me," Stephanie told him.

"I know," he said, "But I wanted to."

After the movie the four of us headed back to our house since Tom and Harry were still gone. "You guys hungry?" I asked heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Dougie and Stephanie said still laughing about something that happened earlier. Dougie got over his nerves and the two of them really hit it off. I could tell he liked her a lot.

"You want help?" Colleen asked following me into the kitchen.

"Well I'm only making popcorn," I told her, "So I think I'm good."

"I have to ask," she said leaning up against the counter, "Did you take me out tonight because Dougie asked you to, or because you wanted to take me out?"

"A little of both," I grinned.

"So it's finally happened," she sighed, "I've fallen for my best friend."

"I think I've fallen for mine too," I said, "And I'm gonna need some help getting back to my feet."

I put my hands on her waist and she put her soft lips against mine. Her hands wrapped around my neck and her body felt warm against mine as we stood on the kitchen tiles. I looked up and smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling, "Just another urge?"

"No," I said, "I don't know. You just looked so beautiful."

She smiled and I grabbed her hand and the two of us headed back into the living room to see Dougie and Stephanie making out on the couch. "Woah there Turbo," He shot up, "Get a room," I laughed. He sat up and scratched his head and Stephanie turned red. "Sorry." he smiled.

I set the popcorn on the table and sat down on our other couch. Colleen sat next to me and laid her head in my lap. I listened to her steady breathing. No one said anything, but no one had to. It was a perfect ending to a truly perfect night.

* * *

**Like it? Reviews are nice :D I'll have a few more chapter up today I hope. -Erin  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Danny, get up." Tom pounded on my door, "Big show tonight. We have to be there to rehearse by 1."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Five more minutes," I groaned like I did when my mum woke me up for school. Tom had kind of taken over that responsibility now.

"Get up!" Harry shouted diving on top of me. I shoved him off and laughed, "Okay, okay. I'm up." I crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get in the shower. When I got out I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Dougie was already eating which meant the other two were probably in the shower.

"Morning, Doug." I said sitting next to him.

"Good morning," he said with his mouth full.

"You excited for tonight?" I asked him. It was out first show where we weren't the opening band. It was our concert so it was a big deal to us but I was also a little nervous.

"Yeah," he nodded, "A little scared though,"

"Same," I said, "We'll be alright though."

"Let's go," Tom said walking down the stairs. Harry was behind him still trying to fix his hair. We all piled into Tom's car and headed to the gas station to buy a few packs of red bulls and Tom wanted some Starbucks for the ride there. After a few hours we were finally at the venue. I couldn't wait to see the stage. It was finally our show, no one else's.

We all stood speechless when we saw the stage. It had a massive light up sign that said McFLY

"Wicked…" I said just staring at it. Dougie looked at me, "I hate it!" he joked. I laughed and punched him in the arm and the four of us headed backstage rehearse then just chill in our dressing room until it was time to go on. Dougie ran up to me a few hours before the show, "Mate, come here I have something for you."

I got up off the couch, "What is it?"

He made me close my eyes then he put something in my hands. "Open," he said and I looked down and laughed, "What's this?" I laughed.

"Remember when we first met you said, 'Promise me when your band gets really big I get front row seats and backstage passes.' So there you go."

I looked down at the ticket and VIP pass in my hand and laughed, "I see you are a man of your word then."

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Dougie told me right as we were about to go on stage. He was messing with the strap on his bass trying to think of something to do to get over his nerves. The sound of the crowd cheering was ridiculous. I had heard it before when we opened for other bands but knowing they were cheering for us, not the band we were opening for, was amazing.

"Do it now, then," I laughed, "Because the show is starting."

The four of us ran onstage and started the show off with That Girl. Towards the end of the concert Tom leaned into the microphone, breathless, "You guys having fun?" Everyone cheered.

"Thanks so much for coming out tonight!" he said. More cheers.

"I didn't know we had this many fans," I laughed. "I know," Tom said, "Me either."

"Look at all your banners!" I laughed, "This is wicked. Look there's one for Harry."

"What's it say?" Harry asked.

"You guys want me to read out all your banners?" I shouted. They all cheered and held them up as high as they could.

"Okay, okay," I laughed, "'Harry Judd will you marry me?' You hear that Haz? Do you want to marry her?"

"Yeah." He said, "Whoever is holding that sign, my answer is yes!"

I laughed and watched as the girl and her friend jumped up and down.

"Here's another one," I said, "This one's for Doug. 'Dougie show us your Poynter.',?"

Dougie turned bright red and Harry Tom and I cracked up. "Whoever wrote that, you are my hero! That is hilarious." I said, and then turned to Dougie, "I'm going to be saying that to you all week, mate."

We spent the next few minutes reading out some more banners then ended the show with "Five Colours."

"Thanks!" I shouted, "You guys rock! Hope too see you all soon and goodnight!"

We all ran off stage and each grabbed a water bottle. We were all sweating but we didn't care. The show was amazing and we were so excited to play again. "That was so wicked," I said breathlessly. We decided to go home after that instead of going to dinner or something to celebrate. Dougie crashed with his iPod in his ears on the car ride home.

When we got home we all sat around on the couch listening to the radio and eating whatever was left in our fridge. "Turn the radio up, mate." I said to Harry. He leaned over and turned up the volume. The four of us stopped when we heard the familiar guitar intro and "_Do do do do do, do!"_

We all looked at each other doubtfully. This couldn't be what we thought.

"_She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair."_

"No way!" we all jumped up and danced, laughing and singing. This was the first time we'd ever heard any of our songs on the radio before. When the song ended we all fell back to our seats and laughed, out of breath.

"That was McFLY with their new single Five Colours in her Hair, which has been climbing to the top of the charts all week and might even make #1" the radio host said.

""Number 1! No way!" Tom shouted. "This is unreal!"

"Wicked," I agreed. I heard Blink 182's Family Reunion and laughed knowing it was Dougie's ringtone. He laughed then picked up his cell and looked at the caller ID. The color drained from his face and he squeezed his eyes shut, "Not now…" he groaned.

Tom gave me a worried look. I just shrugged and we turned our attention back to Dougie as his opened his phone. "H-hello?" he stuttered into the phone.

"You were there?" he asked, his eyes lighting up, "Wait…why?"

He listened and I watched him go from excited to angry in a split second, "You leave us with nothing but a note and _then_ decide you want to see my band play? I don't think it works that way, Dad!" He stopped and listened again, "That's your problem!" he shouted into the phone, "But don't tell me all this, tell her! Right now I want nothing to do with you!" He slammed his phone shut then ran up to his room.

"Oh no," Tom said, "Wonder what happened now?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "Want me to go see if he's alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "That's probably a good idea."

Tom and I watched Harry disappear up the stairs, then Tom looked at me, "The poor kid. He's only 15 and his family's falling apart."

"Tell me about it," I sighed, "It sucks. I feel so bad for him."

"Wonder what happened." Tom said, "He sounded so upset. How does he hate his father that much?"

"I don't blame him," I said, "I know what it's like. I remember it seemed impossible to hate my dad a few years ago but now…" my voice trailed off and Harry came back downstairs.

"Any luck?" Tom asked. He shook his head, "He won't talk to me. You should try, Danny. He'll listen to you..."

"Me?" I asked getting up, "Alright." I headed up the stairs and gently knocked on Dougie's door.

"Dougie?" I asked pushing the door open. He was laying face-down on his bed with a pillow on top of his head. "What?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"What happened?" I asked softly as I sat down on the edge of his bed. He rolled over and faced the wall. "Dougie, please talk to me. The guys are worried and so am I. Just tell me what happened."

"My dad's an asshole, that's what happened," he mumbled.

"Well we kind of established that already," I said smiling, "What did he say to you on the phone?"

"He was at the show tonight," Dougie said sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest. He pulled the bottom of his shirt up and wiped his eyes with it.

"Really? That's great." I said, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well yeah," he said, "But it wasn't for me. He wants to, quote, make things right with my mum."

"Oh…"

"And he thought he'd find her there. Only she must have left early because he didn't see her and then he went on and on telling me how bad he wanted to make things better with her. I swear if she forgives him I'm gonna…" He shook his head then ran his hands through his hair. His cell phone started vibrating and he picked it up off his nightstand table. He read the text then chucked it at the wall, "Fuck everyone right now!" he shouted falling face down back on his bed. I got up and picked his phone up off the ground. I looked at the screen.

_We probably shouldn't see each other anymore. Sorry.  
-Stephanie._

"Ouch…" I whispered. I watched Dougie laying there, shaking from crying so hard. Everything seemed to be happening at once and he didn't know how to deal with it. Even worse, I didn't know what to say.

"Dougie…" I began.

"Go away," he told me, his voice muffled again, "I wanna be left alone. Please just go away."

I sat back down, "I'm not going away until I know you're going to be okay. Come on, cheer up a little. We just played a show in front of a massive crowd. We were on the radio! We might make it to number 1 this week."

"It doesn't matter," he said flatly, "This is the reason my dad left, because I dropped out, moved out and joined this band."

"Doug, he should be proud of you and if he's isn't then he's not worth your time. He isn't worth worrying about," I told him, "And forget about Steph. You've got your friends, there will be other girls."

"It's not so much Stephanie I'm upset about," he said, "It's just my dad, Stephanie, everything. It's all happening at once."

"That's why you've got us," I told him, "Mate, you've got your friends to talk to."

"You're right," he sighed and picked up his phone. "I don't need Stephanie."

"Exactly," I said picking up his phone. I hit delete but the screen was frozen. It must have broken when he threw it at the wall.

"Uh, I hate to add one more thing to your list, but your phone is kind of busted," I told him. He grabbed it from me and looked at the cracked screen. Instead of getting even more angry he started laughing, "This is just great!" he laughed, "Time to start looking at the Brightside of things… I needed a new phone anyway."

I stood up and grabbed his arm and helped him up. He put his arm around me and smiled, "Thanks, mate."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Get up!" someone shouted, jumping on to of me.

"Wha-?" I sat up and saw Colleen laying on top of me laughing, "Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning," I mumbled tiredly, "What are you doing here?"

"Tom called me to come over here. I can't tell you why until you get up, though."

"Well it's good to see you," I smiled, rubbing my eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon Sleeping Beauty. Now get up," she laughed.

I got up and tiredly pulled on the same jeans I had worn yesterday that were still laying on my floor. Colleen grabbed my hand, "Come on!" she said, half-dragging me down the stairs. "What is it?" I asked when I was in the living room. Dougie and Harry looked the same as I did, half-dressed and half-asleep. "That's what we wanna know," Dougie told me. Tom was the only one actually awake.

"Okay," he said, "I just got a phone call this morning and guess what?"

"What?" we all asked, hardly interested.

"We're number 1!" he shouted.

"What?!" we all asked, more alert now.

"Room on the Third Floor is at number 1!" he repeated.

We all jumped up "No way this is wicked! There's no way we made it to number 1!"

We had come a long way since the band started. It had been a few months now. I haven't seen my father since. I think that's probably better for all of us though. I'm glad I haven't seen him since. I try to forget about him but every once in a while I'll have a bad dream or see him in a picture and feel tears well up in my eyes again just like on that night. He taught me a lot as a kid and I honestly believe that without him sharing his love of music with me I would never be where I am today. But I also think that when he left us he taught me one last lesson about family and about commitments. Once you're in, there's no going back and it takes a really strong person to hold true to the promises he makes. My dad just wasn't one of those people. He just cracked one day and left us. I know how bad it hurts now and I know I will never be able to do anything like that to my family.

"To us!" Tom shouted shaking a bottle of champagne and letting it spray all over the guys and I. We laughed joined in on the celebration.

"Congratulations," Colleen smiled at me. I leaned in a softly kiss her, "Thanks," I smiled back.

* * *

**I think this is probably my favorite story I've written. I don't know why lol. But thanks much for reading :D All the reviews and all that mean a lot so thanksss. -Erin  
**


End file.
